The Boy Slave
by dannyrgz
Summary: Danny has been trying to fight his way out of slavery his whole life and he never once lost his spirit in doing so. Getting bought by a new master, will Danny finally be broken by the hand of the cruel man, Vlad Masters, or will he continue to fight his way to freedom? (eventual pompous pep)
1. The Auction

**Came up with this like 10 minutes ago and thought what the heck, might as well add another story to my suffering. I know what you're thinking: Danny you haven't even finished your other stories. Well, what I have to say to that is... you're right, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

"Mr. Masters you are such a handsome man and your taste in clothing I find it simply breathtaking."

"Not as breathtaking as you my dear."

Vlad liked calling this his schmoozing hour. Where he found himself having to sweet talk just about every woman in the room without meaning a single thing. He had to stay on top with the other nobles, did he not? He had a wife, but she mattered very little to him since they only married for power and support. Madeline was an impressive and intelligent woman, yet there was nothing Vlad could see in her that made him want her. The feeling was mutual considering the fact the Maddie had her eyes on another man named Jack Fenton, but unlike Vlad, he was powerless and not very wealthy. Even so, she still seemed to love him regardless. Vlad on the other hand preferred men and in this society being with the same sex is punishable by death. It's not the likelihood of getting killed that made Vlad not take on male partners, it was simply that he never found many men whom he could ever want to be with. All of them seemed so dull and boring, just like all the women who were shallow and arrogant, he could never find interest in a single one. It's not to say that he hasn't slept with many men, on the contrary he has much experience on that field, but he could never stay interested enough to be with them for long periods of time without getting bored.

"Attention everyone!" It seemed to be time. "The auction will begin soon, so please take your seats."

* * *

"Get him!" Two men dive in trying to tackle the raven haired boy. "Don't let him escape! You're all dead if you let that little rat of a slave escape!" The boy flings himself away in time and was able to get up before the other men. He finally managed to pick his way through the lock of his little cage and he sure as hell wouldn't be going back without a fight. He heard more foot steps coming closer to him and if he didn't make it out of that abandoned warehouse soon he'd be too out numbered to make his escape. Just as he was able to grasp the door handle, the door opens revealing a very muscular man with a dyed green mohawk.

"Skulker! Get him!"

"You got it boss." Before he had a chance to get out of the way Skulker throws the bag he has down to grab the boy and turn him to get him in a choke hold. The man who was barking out orders starts walking closer, chuckling.

"Now Danny, you have to be a good boy. You're going up for sale soon and we wouldn't want any slashes or bruises on your pretty little face now." He brings his palm up to stroke Danny's cheek.

"Fuck you, Walker!" Just as Danny was about to spit on his face, Skulker puts more pressure on his shoulder and Danny cries out instead.

"I don't appreciate that tone." Grinning, Walker gives a signal with the snap of his hands to which Skulker replies by giving Danny over to the other man, Vortex, walking over to his bag and getting out a human muzzle for the boy.

"Stay still little pup, wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

"Trust me, it's too late to say that now you son of a b-" Skulker grabs the teens face and forces the leather contraption on his face. Unable to talk, Danny lets out a muffled cry because he knew he had failed. He failed his sister, Jazz, who died trying to protect him and he failed himself for not being able to escape.

"Let's give you a little something to help you relax." Walker pulls out a needle with a mysterious liquid on it and injects it into the arm being held still by Vortex. After a few moments Danny fell unconscious and was put back into his slave cage, finally being shipped off to the slave auction.

* * *

"Vlad, sweetheart, are you planning on getting a slave today?" Maddie whispers to her husband as they take their seats up front.

"Yes, I plan on using them for my ecto-experiments."

"Using human samples?"

"Exactly."

"But wouldn't that be painful for the poor creature."

"Madeline, my dear, that's the reason why I'm using a slave, I don't care about their feelings and I wouldn't be punished by law since they are only objects."

"I don't know..."

"Don't worry, slaves are only objects to be used and they know it."

"All right, ladies and gentlemen! Time to bring out the merchandise. First up is..."

"Time to stay silent, the show is about to begin." Maddie throws Vlad an uneasy look, she has always hated keeping slaves because unlike her husband, she believed they were human too. Not something to be bought, they were lives to be protected!

* * *

"Uuugh" Why was his head hurting so much? Not only that, his limbs weren't feeling so hot either. _What happened? Where...oh...right I didn't escape like I promised Jazz I would._ Danny has been a slave his whole life since his mother before him was too. Samantha Manson was put into slavery after her family went bankrupt at age 14. She had two children and a husband who died from exhaustion when Danny was 2. Soon after Sam died from a disease that her masters refused to waste money on curing. Danny's sister was beaten to death when she shielded Danny from getting whipped when he stole an apple because he was hungry. His life was a hell hole and Danny wasn't anything but tired. He's too tired to fight back and now he just sits in his cramped cage waiting for his inevitable fate.

"Time to get up slave freak." Danny knew that voice too well, Spectra. She was a constant nightmare in his life. She would starve and beat Danny to near death for nearly most his life now. It seems her and her husband, Walker, have finally decided to sell him off. "Time to make me some money."

Waiting for nearly half an hour, Danny is finally told he's up. Shackled and bound he walks up onto stage and let's the announcer man do his thing.

"Age 16, black hair and blue eyes..." The voice begins to fade away from him as he locks eyes with a silver haired man. After a while of simply starring at one another Danny sees him smirk and raise the small sign he's holding with the number one. Suddenly, Danny can hear once again and realizes the bidding has begun.

"-thousand. Going once, going twi-"

"$10,000"

"15,500"

"$18,000"

"$24,200"

Slowly the numbers kept rising and rising until the man Danny had been looking at stopped everything.

"$100,000"

"$100,000 going once, going twice...Sold! This concludes the auction."

He had just been bought and Danny felt the dread that was building up hit him like a semi-truck.

Vlad only chose him because out of all the slaves that were shown tonight the boy seemed to look the healthiest. He looked more fit out of the rest of the bunch to withstand the experiments Vlad was planning on doing. Hopefully, this one didn't die as quick as the last one. He was a boy named Tucker who died just after a month of being in Vlad's care, maybe this one will be different?


	2. Welcome Home

"Mr. Masters! I didn't expect you to be the one to buy the little thorn on my side."

"Oh? Is he a troublemaker?"

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to be telling you about the bad things Danny has done just yet. Considering the fact that you just purchased him."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right Walker. Speaking of which, where is the boy?"

"My wife is getting him ready to be given to you...Ah, here they come now."

"Here you go sweet cheeks, a brand new slave boy!" Spectra hands Vlad the chain that was connected to the new collar Danny wore.

"Thank you my dear. Now, I'm sorry to say, but I must be off. I have work to do first thing in the morning. Can't be getting home too late."

"Oh! Of course Mr. Masters. We hope to be seeing you again soon."

"Likewise."

* * *

Danny didn't look nor speak to his new master on their way to the man's home. Danny knew that he should just get rid of his stupid 'people' emotions because he's not even considered a person in the eyes of the law, he was simply a possession to be owned. He knew this, yet he could never stop his uncontrollable rage and hatred for all of those who took his freedom. Vlad was nothing new, a pompous looking jerk who Danny could already tell he wasn't going to get along with. His wife on the other hand looked sorry whenever he would steal a glance at her. He didn't need her pity, he didn't want it, he didn't like it. His new master couldn't seem to care less about whatever Danny felt, he couldn't even care enough to notice how Danny was shaking. Whether it be from the angry or the fear, not even Danny could tell.

Once they made it to the home of Vlad Masters, he took the slave's leash and began pulling him, either not caring or noticing that he had trouble walking out of pain and exhaustion. Without saying a word, he lead Danny to the furthest room in the back and shoved him in there.

"Now my dear boy. You have a very long day tomorrow, so I suggest getting plenty of rest. These will be your living quarters for as long as you're with me." With that he slams the door shut and Danny heard him lock it. The room wasn't much, but it looks to be the best room Danny has ever had. Usually he stayed in a small room that was built for 4 people, sharing it with 10 others. If he wasn't doing that then he was in a cage big enough to sit down but not do much else, sometimes even having to sit in his own feces for days at a time. So yes, this was a huge improvement to what he was used to. The room had plain brick walls and a window. Granted, it had bars over them so he couldn't escape, but hey it's still a window. On the furthers corner was an old looking bed and there was a worn out dresser pushed against the wall next to it. The final thing in the room was a door and when Danny went in he saw that it was a bathroom with a toilet, a very old and run down looking sink, and a shower head with a drain under it. For Danny's life, this room was a paradise. As he finally settled into bed and began drifting into a deep sleep, he could't help but wonder what that man had planned for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Master says it's time to get up." He hears a click to the door, it's probably the door being unlocked.

"Ugh" Danny grudgingly sits up and he hears the door open.

"Master says it's time to-"

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time!" He turns and sees a girl with a yellow dress and dark hair.

"My name is Valerie, I'm a maid of this household. Master has asked me to come a fetch you."

"Yes I already heard you say that, for the billionth time!" Suddenly the young girls expression changes.

"Listen here you little pipsqueak, I don't have time for you nor your stupid attitude now hurry up and follow me." As she begins to walk away Danny simply rolls his eyes and follows after. She takes him down deeper into the mansion and up to a heavy looking steal door. "Go right in, he's waiting for you." He does as he's told and walks into a room that seems to be a lab.

"Ah, Daniel, good you're here. It's time to get started."

"Get started with what exactly?" At the question, Vlad only starred at him.

"I suggest that until you can be respectful and behave like a slave, you just keep your mouth shut. This is your first and final warning, anything else will only be punishment. Do you understand?"

"...yes." Not really, Danny only thinks that pissing the old man off first thing in the morning doesn't sound that good right now.

"Yes, what?

"...yes...master."

"Good. Now go lay down on that table for me." He takes a glance at the table and can already see that this looked like a bad idea. Still, he does it and Vlad walks over to him. He straps Danny's arms, legs, lower stomach and neck.

"Now my dear boy, shall we begin? I'm going to start my experiments off slowly with you. Seems like a better course of action considering previous failures before." Danny really wanted to ask about the the failures mentioned, but he managed to hold his tongue. Vlad brought over some surgical looking supplies and put them down on the small table next to Danny. Next thing Danny knew, he was shirtless. Leaving behind his embarrassment, he wanted to know how the heck this man even managed to get his shirt off without his noticing.

"Wha- how di-"

"Ah ah ah, What did I say about talking?"

"You took my shirt off and I didn't notice how in the hell did you do that?!"

"Daniel, I said stay quiet."

"How am I supposed to stay quiet about that!?"

"Let's say it was magic. Putting that aside, I believe I told you that speaking out would grant you punishment later on. Property has no right to have say, nor to speak when I specifically told him not to." Danny was about to talk back, but he then felt a sharp piercing pain rip through his chest.

"AHHHH-" something, he didn't care to know what, was shoved into his mouth and he was unable to scream any more. Vlad was cutting his chest open and doing god knows what to his insides. He would have kept cursing this man to hell if it weren't for the fact that he began to see black surrounding his vision, until nice and peaceful death consumed him...or so he thought. When Danny opened his eyes he for sure thought he died until he saw that he was still strapped to the table. the pain was still there and he felt like crying since it seemed like the only thing he could do in his sorry state.

"Good, you're awake." Danny slowly turns his head to face him. "I wished after a procedure and stitching like that I could let you rest, but sadly you earned yourself a punishment."

"You mean _this_ wasn't?!"

"No, this is your job, now your punishment will be no sleep." Vlad unstraps Danny and instead he only chains his wrists. He begins to lift him up higher by his arms

"Ow ow ow ugh. Don't do this! This really freaking hurts."

"I'm sorry I don't want to do this, but this is your punishment, I told you." Danny can already feel that he would black out from the pain again.

"Liar! If you didn't want to do this then you wouldn't. What kind of person likes to torture others like this!? You're a monster."

"I-..." Vlad had nothing to say to that, no one has ever really said that to him. They usually complimented him or they were forced to be respectful, but Danny hasn't acted like anyone he has ever known. He continues on with Danny's punishment instead on dwelling with what the boy said. He puts something sharp and heavy around Danny's neck which forces him to keep his neck up and stretched. " _This_ is known as Heretics Fork. This will not allow you to sleep, if you do then it will go right through your throat and reopen your chest. This will be your punishment for tonight, no sleep." Quckly Vlad left leaving Danny alone. He was already weak from the pain erupting from his chest, now he wasn't even allowed to sleep it off, this was going to be a very long night, thanks to that crazy old fruitloop.

Meanwhile Vlad could only think about what Danny called him...was he a monster?


End file.
